Siobrach Wisteria
Siobrach Wisteria née Draco is the present Director of Covert Ops for SAVAGE. She is the wife of Ademar Wisteria and mother of Siobhan Wisteria. Biography Early Years Siobrach was born into the House of Draco in Maar Sul City. She was a childhood sweetheart of Ademar Wisteria, and they were married at age 16. As the Wisterias were a very political House, she became interested in court intrigues through association with Ademar Wisteria. Eventually, she studied cryptography and espionage, largely taught by her brother-in-law, Alistair Wisteria. Alistair was as fond of Siobrach as he would have been of a blood sister, and devoted a large amount of his free time to helping her learn. Siobrach largely faded from public view during the Great War. With her husband heavily occupied on the battlefield, Siobrach slipped behind enemy lines and gathered a lot of extremely valuable information as an operative for SAVAGE, a berth she gained not because of, but rather in spite of her association with then-Director of CO Alistair Wisteria. During those years, no public record of Siobrach's existence were on the books. The exact nature of her activities during the war remain classified to this day. When her older brother Nicholas Draco remained as an ambassador to the Khitan Khanate after the Cataclysm and there were no other immediate members in the family, Siobrach took over as the new head of the House of Draco and turned out to be quite competent in political matters and managing the Draco estate. She didn't intend to hold this position permanently, however, as she also had duties to the House of Wisteria thanks to her marriage to Ademar. Godslayer Era A Game of Deception When Alistair Wisteria accompanied the Fellowship of Maar Sul to the Silverbranch Tree after the Second Battle of Maar Sul, someone was needed to take his place as Director of SAVAGE-CO while he was absent. Realizing the merits of Siobrach and her rigorous training under Alistair as well as her past missions, King Gerard Aurelac called her to him to announce his decision of who would become the new G, Director of CO. Siobrach succeeded her brother-in-law Alistair by the decree of King Gerard, much to the initial dismay of many qualified operatives within SAVAGE. Her ability soon quieted those grumblings down, as she turned out to be more competent at covert matters than Alistair had been. Tears of the Sun More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; G : Siobrach's title as the head of SAVAGE's Covert Operations department. Appearance A pretty woman with raven black hair and determined blue eyes. Although she looks like a stereotypic noblewoman wearing expensive dresses, she is actually very intelligent and not to be underestimated. Personality and Traits Siobrach is calm and collected. She is also very secretive and ruthless when needed. Powers and Abilities Siobrach is very intelligent and well versed in espionage, cryptography and court intrigue. Relationships Ademar Wisteria Ademar is Siobrach's husband. Alistair Wisteria Alistair is Siobrach's brother-in-law and a close friend. He saw how skilled she was in espionage based not only on their training sessions but also her missions during the Great War, so when it was time for Alistair to leave his post as G, the first person he recommended as his successor was Siobrach, which turned out to be a good move thanks to Siobrach's cunning. Nicholas Draco Nicholas is Siobrach's older brother who remained in the Khitan Khanate as an ambassador after the Great War. The siblings haven't kept in touch much since then due to their busy lives in their respective regions. Siobhan Wisteria Siobhan is the infant daughter of Ademar and Siobrach who love her dearly. Trivia Siobrach is pronounced 'shuv-RACK'. See also *G *House of Draco *House of Wisteria *SAVAGE Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:House of Draco Category:House of Wisteria Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (faction) Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:SAVAGE Category:Third Age